The present invention relates generally to a bearing and, more particularly, to a bearing comprising an inner support ring and an outer support ring which surrounds the inner support ring at a radial distance, the support rings being supported on each other in a radially elastic manner by an intermediate ring of rubber-elastic material. The intermediate ring is formed by at least three web elements which are distributed over the circumference of the rings and are fastened on the support rings by holding surfaces.
This general type of bearing is shown in DE-AS 20 61 625. The bearing is used as an intermediate bearing for the drive shaft of a motor vehicle, the intermediate ring being formed by several web elements of rubber-elastic material which are uniformly distributed over the circumference. The web elements extend in radial direction between the inner and outer support rings, one stop buffer each being arranged between the web elements which are adjacent and spaced from each other in the circumferential direction. The stop buffer, which is attached to the outer support ring, extends in a radial direction and is associated in vibration-free condition with the inner support body adjacent thereto and at a radial distance therefrom. Unfortunately, the properties in use of this known bearing are quite unsatisfactory when viewed across an interval of time corresponding to a long service life. After the manufacturing process and during the intended use of the bearing, tensile stresses occur within the web elements which reduce their service life, and which can lead to an early failure of the bearing.
There remains a need for a bearing of the aforementioned type in which the tensile stresses within the intermediate ring of rubber-elastic material that may be created during its manufacture and which tend to reduce degrade service life are reliably avoided. There is a further need for such a bearing having improved properties in use during a longer service life, and in which the mechanical loads on the web elements are reduced.